


requests!

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: im taking requests for anything related to mcyt :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	requests!

ive been in kinda a writers block lately so i wanted to get myself back into writing again! basically you can comment with a request of what you want me to write and i will do my best to do it! I might not do all of them (since i'll probably go back to writing my ideas when i get inspired again) but feel free to comment anyway! im probably gonna come back to this later if i ever get stuck again :)))

keep in mind:  
i'm only gonna write mcyt stuff, since that's my main fandom  
i'll write ships or just friendships! 

things i won't write:  
anything that ships minors  
nsfw  
gore  
i wont write ships of ccs who have stated theyre uncomfortable with shipping (i can still write platonic stuff with them tho!)

thats it! i also dont know how to gift stuff to users or make it specifically for them, but i'll respond to your comment when im done and i'll include your name in the summary :D


End file.
